Agridulce
by HappyTreeLove
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen...


_*Pido la mas sincera disculpa a los que esperaban la continuación de "Sálvame!"; ya no supe como continuarla así que la termine ahí :(_

_pero prometo hacer otra historia ShiftyxLifty _

_*Esta es una de las parejas que mas me gusta :3_

_*Disfruten de la historia_

_*Los personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen_

* * *

_**Agridulce **_

*Tarde en la noche, en la biblioteca

-Quieres dejar de comer dulces!?- reclamo el peliazul de lentes, cuando vio invadido su espacio de trabajo  
-Vas a llenar todo de caramelo!-

-Ahhh! Por qué eres tan aburrido!?- chillo el peliverde sentándose sobre la mesa -Además tu me pediste que te acompañara-

Sniffles se acomodó los lentes y tiro a Nutty de la mesa -No me molestaría, si no invadieras mi espacio de trabajo-

Nutty se levantó sobándose la cabeza tras la caída -Entonces, por que me pediste que te acompañara?-

-Emm... Yo... Ah?...- Sniffles se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante aquella pregunta

-Jajaja- él de ojos bicolor comenzó a reír como maniático lo cual no era raro en él -Estás tan rojo como una paleta de cereza!- dijo sacándose la paleta de la boca para ponerla al lado de su compañero, el ataque de risa provoco que él chico cayera nuevamente al piso con las mano en el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle

Sniffles seguía sonrojado y algo molesto -Ya cállate Nutty!- el peliverde seguía en el piso riendo a carcajadas sin poder respirar, Sniffles se le acercó -Deja de reír estamos en la biblioteca, guarda silencio- regaño pateando al chico

La risa de Nutty dejo de ser risa, cuando comenzó a toser, había reído tanto que había agotado el aire de sus pulmones y no podía respirar, se enderezo para quedar sentado e intentar respirar pero no podía y comenzaba a preocuparse, Sniffles hizo caso omiso pues estaba molesto con él, Nutty comenzó a quedarse inconsciente por la falta de aire, de pronto se hizo un silencio en la biblioteca, Sniffles bajo la mirada para toparse con él chico inconsciente, con un tono azulado en sus labios, preocupado se agachó para juntar sus labios con los de Nutty y comenzar a darle respiración boca a boca, unos cuantos segundos después Nutty reacciono, se sentó y comenzó a respirar normalmente

"Carmelo?" Los labios de Nutty sabían a caramelo y de alguna manera ese había sido el primer beso de Sniffles -Estas bien?-

-Si...- contesto Nutty apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, de pronto sintió que lo rodeaban con los brazos  
-Sniffles?!...-

-Creí que te perdería idiota!- Sniffles se aferró al cuerpo de Nutty

-Lo siento- dijo contestando el abrazo

Se separaron quedando sus rostros a unos escasos centímetros uno del otro -Nutty, yo...- Sniffles beso los delgados labios de Nutty

Nutty se quedo anonadado  
-Sniffles...- apenas paso un momento antes de que Nutty volviera a juntar sus labios, ahora en una más profundo y apasionado beso

Aquel apasionado beso logro que Nutty terminara sobre las caderas del peliazul, rozando tentativamente sus cuerpos; apenas se separaron Sniffles desnudo es torso del peliverde -Ahh...!- la boca de Sniffles recorría el pecho desnudo de Nutty

El ojiazul se acercó al oído del chico y le susurro -Te amo...- Nutty se estremeció al sentir sus labios marcando su cuello

Poco a poco sus ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que dar desnudos ambos -E... Espera!...- Nutty estaba tirado en piso su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos cuantos mechones amarillentos cubriendo su frente

-Que ocurre?...-

-T... Tengo miedo- admitió Nutty desviando su mirada

Sniffles le tomo el rostro -No, tienes por que tener miedo...- le dio un tierno beso en los labios -Siempre estaré a tu lado-

Nutty lo miro al peliazul a los ojos y le quitó las gafas, mostró una leve y sutil sonrisa; su compañero comprendió perfectamente; Sniffles tomo las piernas Nutty y las coloco sobre sus hombros, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en el cuerpo de chico  
-Ahh!- los ojos bicolor de Nutty se humedecieron al sentir el abrupto dolor en su cuerpo

-Tranquilo...- Sniffles se movía de manera lenta y delicada dentro del cuerpo de Nutty

Apenas el peliverde se fue acostumbrando, los movimientos de Sniffles fueron siendo más fuertes y rápidos -Ngh!... Ah!... Nya!...- los gemidos de Nutty se hacían cada vez más fuertes, al igual que su agarre en el cabello azul de Sniffles -V... Voy a... Venirme!- su espalda se arqueó en el piso -Ahh!- en el momento que Nutty se vino Sniffles lo hizo dentro de él

Exhaustos de quedaron en tirados en piso, sus respiraciones agitadas se iban calmando poco a poco

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Al fin termine!- dijo Sniffles satisfecho con su trabajo  
-Nutty...?- al mirar al peliverde estaba profundamente dormido en el piso -Parece que se ha dormido- Sniffles se quitó la bata y la puso sobre él chico -Creo que tendré que llevarte a casa- tomo a Nutty en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su casa

*En casa de Nutty

Con trabajo Sniffles logro abrir la puerta con el chico en brazos

-Buenas noches Nutty- lo dejo en la cama y beso su frente

El peliverde abrió ligeramente sus bicolores ojos -Quédate...- dijo débilmente

El peliazul sonrió -Esta bien- se recostó al lado del chico en la cama

Nutty se abrazó de su compañero tiernamente -Te amo-

* * *

Lo se final muy inconcluso lo siento T^T no me odien por favor!


End file.
